The Firing Range
by JLo10131121
Summary: Calleigh will *never* look at the firing range the same way again. EC of course.


_Author's Note: Just a bit of fluffy smut. And way, way OOC for probably both of them, but I just couldn't resist. This has been percolating in my head for a while now. I'm still working on Waking Dreams, but I wanted to give you guys a treat. Enjoy._

A sharp clap of sound, similar to thunder, reverberated and bounced off the walls in the firing range. Calleigh double-tapped in quick succession so a hail of bullets emptied from the clip of the Glock 17 9mm caliber pistol in her hands. Although the sound was loud, due to the ear cuffs, it was muffled and so the snap of the hammer striking the center-fire brass did not register as intensely. Calleigh was in the zone. One of the top three places she could ever want to be. The Firearms Lab used to be number one, followed closely by the range, but recently, something else had taken residence as that coveted spot. Eric.

Just thinking his name brought warmth to her heart and a lassitude to her limbs. They'd been together now for a couple of months and she'd had time to get used to her intense feelings about her partner. The weakness in her body stemmed from the morning they'd had. Eric, it seemed, was a very demanding and inventive lover, quite a bit controlling at times, but that was okay with Calleigh. Especially since she seemed to gain the benefit. A smile curved her lips involuntarily as she had to put down her firearm due to the weakness in her hands. Damn, they were shaking. All because of a certain Latino.

"There you are," a quiet voice murmured right behind her, and Calleigh jumped slightly, but then relaxed into the voice's owner's arms that snaked around her midriff. "I've been looking for you. Should have checked here first," Eric said as he swept aside her hair to kiss up the column of her neck before reaching her lips. One hand went to her hip, the other to tangle in her hair. Calleigh had to turn slightly and tilt her head back to accept the caress. The kiss at first was slow, sweet, a gentle meeting of flesh, reacquainting themselves as they hadn't seen each other much this day, but soon, as Eric was inclined to do (and Calleigh wasn't going to stop him) the kiss deepened. A flick of his tongue along the seam of her lips let Calleigh know he wanted entrance.

A wordless sigh had Calleigh capitulating. Eric slowly flicked his tongue inside, caressing first the smooth surface of her teeth, but soon delving inside further to investigate all the recesses of her mouth. He stroked across the inside of her cheeks, tickled her soft palate, before tangling his tongue with hers. Calleigh had to grab the table in front of her for support. Kisses like this were meant to be savored. She could barely stand as it was and they'd just begun. By the feel of his kiss, Eric had only just begun and she had a tendency to literally melt when he was like this.

For long, incredibly slow moments, all Eric did was stroke and rub his tongue against hers, sliding and sweeping across the smooth surfaces. Calleigh managed to capture that muscle and suckle the tip. Eric groaned and instinctively pressed his hips into hers. Calleigh felt his need against her hip. He grasped her hip firmly and tuned her around to bring her body flush against his without once breaking the seal of their lips. When he moved in closer and pulled their bodies together so his erection came into contact with the cradle of her hips, somehow Calleigh found the fortitude to wrench her mouth away from his.

Both were breathing heavily, gasps filling the large room. He tried to reach for her again, but Calleigh leant back, as much as she could, considering he'd backed her into the table of the firing stall. "Eric…"

"I know, I know," he said, running his hand over his head and neck in frustration. "We're at work. It's just…" he tried to complete his thoughts.

Calleigh nodded and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. "I know," she repeated back to him. "We've barely seen each other all day. With two double homicides and working apart for the last 15 hours, we've barely seen each other." She leaned forward and touched her forehead to his and put her arms around his waist lightly. He reciprocated the gesture. She'd missed him too. If you'd have told her six months ago that she'd be in this position, not only dating Eric Delko, her colleague and friend, but needing his presence during the workday, when they were supposed to be concentrating on the job, she'd have said you were crazy. But they had. She had.

"A glimpse of you in DNA does not get me my Calleigh fix," Eric murmured, closing his eyes and just being with her here, in the moment.

"Ditto to only seeing you in passing when I walked by AV," she said quietly. Soothingly, Calleigh ran her fingers in a rhythmic motion up and down his biceps, trying to cool down both their heart rates and libidos, but that was easier said than done. Ever since entering this relationship with Eric, Calleigh had caught herself unable to just push aside her desire to do her job. That had never happened before. She was usually the consummate professional. For weeks now, she'd had to consciously ignore him when they'd worked together, ignore his effect on her, except to do the job.

"It's amazing how I never had this problem when I was…" Calleigh trailed off, not wanting to touch on a sore subject.

"Dating Jake," Eric finished. "It's all right Calleigh. I'm not going to go into a rage over the guy's name." He smiled reassuringly. "Besides, you weren't with the right guy then. This proves it," he added cockily, a smirk twisting his lips, and an arrogant eyebrow raised.

"Oh, you!" Calleigh exclaimed. "Regardless, are you off duty now?" she asked. She'd been off for the last hour, having just wrapped up processing the last of the physical evidence in her case and had come down to the range to work out her frustration on a couple of paper targets while she waited for Eric to get off.

"Yeah, finally. It's about 11PM now. Ready to go home?" he asked, checking his watch for the time.

"Let me finish these two clips and then we can go."

"Mind if I?" he motioned to her gun and the spare clips. Calleigh shook her head and stepped back to allow Eric to take her place at the table. Once he situated himself, Eric checked the clip in the Glock. Four rounds left. He put in the set of earplugs he'd snagged earlier and took his stance for firing. He finished out the clip, ejected it, and slammed in another.

Calleigh watched for a few more seconds of Eric's firing, trying not to comment, but it was killing her. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder instead of yelling, not wanting to startle him, but at the same time, wanting to get his attention. When he'd stopping shooting, Eric turned slightly to look at her, a puzzled look on his face.

"Your stance is wrong. You're not leaning into the target as you should and spacing your legs the same distance as your shoulders for better support and stability." Calleigh approached him from behind and placed her hands on his hips, one leg situated between his. She kicked out and lightly tapped both feet in encouragement.

He complied and instantly felt the difference. In more ways than one. In a second, all his hard won concentration went right out the window and he stood dumbfounded, every nerve ending focused on the thin strip of skin bared by his shirt which was currently being touched by fingertips. For a brief few seconds, Eric closed his eyes, focusing on the sweet sensation of her fingertips softly and seemingly unconsciously stroking his skin. An involuntary shudder shook his frame. Calleigh must have felt it, recognized its cause, because she gasped softly before swiftly withdrawing her hands.

She cleared her throat as a distraction before stating, "Great, you should be ready to go." Eric took position again and resumed firing. Calleigh watched his technique for a few more minutes, but got sidetracked by his physique. Damn, Eric had a luscious body. Not an ounce of fat on him. The straight lines of the black dress shirt defined his chest, back and the tail curved temptingly over the upper swell of his ass. Her eyes lingered there for a few precious seconds before continuing down to the soft, well-worn and loved faded jeans that hugged the muscles in his legs. Her gaze filtered up to his arms. Muscled as they were, Eric had rolled up the sleeves of his shirt so his bronze skin and lower arms were on display. Calleigh felt a rush of warmth flood her lower body and a flush rose to her cheeks at how easily Eric had aroused her. They'd barely kissed, but six months of Eric had her body reaching for and reacting to his. A conditioned response.

An utterly wicked and un-Calleigh-like thought entered her mind and before she could change her mind, Calleigh walked back to the entrance of the range and engaged the deadbolt. Sauntered back to where Eric was almost finished with the second clip and gearing up for the third. Moved in close behind him. Close enough that Eric could feel her presence, pick up the heat from her body, all of five inches from his back.

He shuddered hard at the sensation of her breath lightly tickling the sensitive little hairs on his right ear as she neared impossibly close. Sucked in an audible breath as her lips enclosed the lobe and suckled lightly, before nipping sharply, releasing the flesh, and soothing the sting with a delicate stroke of her tongue.

Eric's concentration was completely shot. The last two rounds went wildly off target and down the range to dead end at the wall with the rest of the spent brass. Abruptly and shakily he put down the Glock and turned to face his lover. He hadn't thought this was something she would have gone for, but she'd initiated it this time… She wanted wild and outrageous? He'd give her that and more.

In mere seconds he had dipped his head, stolen her lips, forcefully parted that softness, and glided his tongue inside to tangle with hers. A moan was suppressed from her lips as Calleigh reached out to grab two fistfuls of his shirt, bringing him closer, pressing her body along the length of his so every soft curve met hardness. Nerves sang along her body at every point of contact. In joy. In longing. Desire. Lust. Every adjective in the book couldn't describe how much Calleigh wanted Eric at that moment. In a fluid movement, Eric had switched their positions so Calleigh's back was to the open air of the lane. Hitching herself up onto the table, perfectly at hip height, she drew him into the vee created by her legs and crossed her ankles around the middle of his back, trapping him against her.

Instinctively both began to rock, moaning in unison at the delicious friction of the glide of his hardness against her softness even through four combined layers of clothing: boxers, jeans, dress pants, and panties. But it wasn't enough. Not when they'd known the real thing only less than 24 hours before and sense memory guided frantic movements as each hurriedly removed clothing. Calleigh tried to push buttons through tiny holes using shaky fingers, but Eric's hands were faster and batted hers away. When he had about as much luck as she'd had, Eric grew frustrated and finally just wrenched apart the shirt at the weakest point. Buttons flew in every direction, shirt was discarded, bra removed, and Calleigh mewed in protest, but Eric had gotten what he wanted: access to those breasts and even more importantly, the sweetest, loveliest nipples of any woman he'd ever been with.

Eric's mouth instantly flooded with saliva at the sight of the rosy, tight nipples that peaked her breasts and for a split second, all he did was devour her with his eyes, but that wasn't enough. It had been hours since he last tasted these sweet jewels and made them shine. "I wonder if I can make you come from just sucking on these pretty nipples…" Eric mused, mostly to himself, but Calleigh must have heard because her back arched sharply in invitation and a long moan drifted from her parted lips. Calleigh felt another rush of wetness pool at her apex and bucked once into his hips.

A dark smile crossed his face before Eric lowered his lips teasingly slow to her right breast and lightly nuzzled the velvety flesh with his nose, his lips. Gently, gently. Barely a graze here, a stroke there. Finally he got tired of just feeling her lightly and began to eat her in small, succulent bites, one patch of skin at a time. Lightly sucking here, a nip there, the stroke of his tongue soothing the irritated and sensitized flesh...but never did he nip, nibble, suck, or stroke her nipple.

Tension coiled her muscles tight as Calleigh strained and fought, arms braced against the short width of the table, to get him to make good on his promise, if he could. She'd always been sensitive there, but no one had ever tried to do what Eric seemed to want. She wasn't sure if she could take it, but her body wasn't in agreement with her head. Her body seemed to be crying out to Eric most emphatically.

"What's the magic word, baby?" Eric murmured, eyes glittering with desire, all of his attention completely focused on the hard, pink bud two inches in front of his lips.

Calleigh huffed out an indignant breath. Eric was in one of _those _moods again. He could be so controlling sometimes. A shiver of something that was nowhere near protest traveled down her spine. It was going to be a long night if Eric wanted to _play. _"Please," she said softly, interjecting a note of abject desperation into her voice. When he was in one of these moods, he wanted her every reaction to be completely honest, open, and uninhibited. Not that she wasn't those things at other times when they made love, but when he was like this…it was more.

Eric's bedroom eyes rose to assess hers and after a beat, seemingly satisfied by whatever he saw there, swiftly descended on her left breast, grasped her nipple between his front teeth, tugged gently, released, and reclaimed the taut tip between his lips, this time subjecting it to the suction of his mouth. Long hard pulls of his mouth were accompanied by the velvety curve of his tongue against the underside, stroking gently, worrying the soft flesh. Calleigh's clit pulsed in time to his movements and her hips rose and fell in concert, meeting and brushing against the erection that tented the front of his jeans. After a few seconds of this, Eric lowered one hand to stabilize and halt the movement of her hips. He wanted her to come because of the sensations originating in her nipples, not her clit. A moan of protest welled from Calleigh and her hips made small instinctive motions against his controlling hand and Eric had to keep his head at the hot feel of her body in his arms, hands grasping his shoulders to pull him in closer, those small movements of her little hips.

He switched nipples just as Calleigh's cries began to increase, signaling her impending orgasm. The right breast and nipple were treated to the same ministrations; Calleigh's cries grew once again, and once again Eric released her breast. A single sob of tortured frustration rose from her lips. Before he continued, Eric had to look up and take in the sight before him: Calleigh, head thrown back, blonde silky hair cascading down her back to tickle the waistband of her black dress pants, lips gasping for air as her lungs frantically tried to intake and process the oxygen, and the sweetest sight of all – breasts red and splotchy with darkening welts across the fair skin, mauve-tipped nipples hard and shiny as rubies from his mouth. Eric had to swallow several times.

Christ, she was right on the edge. All the signs were there. A continuous litany of moans filtered through the room and then increased in volume and frequency as Eric once again resumed his ministrations on her aching nipples. This time he brought both hands into play as he brought the globes close together. He wanted both of his desserts at the same time. Calleigh had to bite her lip to keep from yelling when he took both nubs into his mouth at the same time and sucked hard. A few seconds later came the torturous sensation of teeth scraping, nipping, and compressing the tips into narrow bits of flesh, sensitizing skin that was already on sensory overload. He worked the tips back and forth between his jaws, flicking the very points protruding from out the back of his teeth with his tongue, hard, several times in a row.

Fuck, the pleasure was unbearable, indescribable, incomprehensible. Calleigh's world was narrowed down to the two bits of flesh currently trapped by Eric's lips, teeth, and tongue. Her entire body was trembling, sweat trickling down her neck and into the valley between her breasts. Tension coiled hard at the base of her spine and slowly radiated outward. She could _feel _the orgasm coming. And it was going to be one of the most intense of her life, she could tell. Top five easily.

Incredibly, Eric's prediction was proven correct as Calleigh's back arched hotly in the culmination of such stimulating sensations and the orgasm hit her hard. A scream welled in her throat and Eric had to rise quickly to cut off the sound with his mouth. He swallowed that and more as he ardently and expertly thrust his tongue inside and parried with hers, but he didn't neglect her exquisitely sensitive tips and moved his hands up to continue his attentions as best he could. Fingertips rolled over and tugged throbbing flesh, pressed and released, pressed and released in replication of the sensation of his lips and teeth on her breasts and the frenetic pulsing in her clit, enhancing and extending her release several long seconds.

When she finally came down to earth, small tremors still racked her frame, but she was no longer flying in the stratosphere. "Mmmm," she moaned as Eric gently kissed her lips, coaxing her down. "That was….I didn't think you could…." She drifted off.

A small smile played over his face before Eric said, "Never thought I'd see the day when Calleigh Duquesne is speechless."

"Get up here, now," she finished before pulling his face close to hers so she could kiss him. A sweet kiss turned passionate quickly and soon Eric was brushing his erection into the juncture of her thighs, reminding both of them of some unfinished business that needed attention.

Finally, they broke apart, breathing heavily and Eric helped Calleigh remove her dress pants and panties, lowered them to the floor. This action brought his face into close proximity to the fragrant center of his obsession and for long moments he closed his eyes and drew her scent into his lungs. As much as his body wanted nothing better than to eat her out for hours, they were in the range at 11PM and he'd prefer to take his time. That was one activity he refused to rush. The shiver that went down his spine at that titillating thought almost sent him to his knees, but Eric was able to gain some semblance of control and proceeded to remove his jeans and boxers. Calleigh tried to help, but she was perched precariously on the short table. Finally, clothing was completely shed and nothing stood between Eric and his prize. His eyes focused with an almost inhuman intensity on the center of her body, the place where he sunk a part of himself into her body and for that brief moment in time, two became one.

Something of his thoughts must have shown on his face because Calleigh's lust-filled expression softened and she pressed a gentle and tender kiss to his lips. "I love you, too." Eric reciprocated in action and word before bringing his body closer to the cradle of her hips. No matter how intense or rough their lovemaking got sometimes, it always boiled down to this one moment. Ultimately it was Calleigh's decision that decided whether or not they made love. And at this moment, her body was opened in welcome. Trust was a large part of their relationship and she'd never trusted anyone more.

With one more glance into reassuring and trusting eyes, Eric pushed his pelvis forward, one hand guiding his cock to his gate to paradise. For a brief few minutes he drew it out, letting his cock touch, glide, slide, rub against the opening of her pussy, rotated his hips a bit to tease the outer rim of her body, inflaming senses already overloaded from her earlier orgasm. A sharp cry rung from Calleigh's throat and that was Eric's signal. Slowly, torturously slowly he inched his way inside, stopping every few seconds to let her adjust. He could feel her internal muscle attempting to pull him in, fluttering around his length.

When he was finally completely embedded in the warmth of Calleigh's body, he stopped and just _felt. _Felt the warmth, sweet wetness coating his cock, the wicked stroking of her body as she fought to bring him deeper, coax him to move, against her, with her. She tried to coax him to move, rotated her hips, once, twice, thrice. To no avail. She bucked once before he stopped the movements with a hard hand at her hip and pressured her body back to the table. For long moments, that was all he did and she tried to fight the lack of friction as the burn inside grew intensely, body throbbing in protest.

When his lidded eyes met hers, Eric saw something there that told him the time was _now. _Slow, insufferably slow movements of his hips saw the length of his cock appearing and then disappearing between her legs into her body. From the angle of her position, Calleigh had a perfect view of what was going on between her thighs and the sight had her panting for breath and her head hanging heavily on her neck and shoulders. Eric wasn't much better. The strain to not just pound into her was bearing on him and as much as he wanted to take it slow, he didn't think he was going to last much longer.

A long, low, pleading moan caught between lips penetrated the air and sent a shiver down his spine. His control snapped. In seconds, Eric had her pinned to the table, hips slamming against her groin. Grateful for the friction, Calleigh angled her pelvis so he could make contact with her clit on each upstroke, but he quickly caught on and purposely drew back a few precious inches, enough so his body didn't connect with hers and there was no chance in hell she could get the pressure she needed on her clit to come.

A frustrated and tense moan expressed from her mouth and Calleigh shot daggers at the smug smirk on Eric Delko's face. "Please, Eric. More. This is too much," she begged. Being on the table like this, perched and in his hands, she realized she was at his mercy and unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you looked at it, Eric didn't have any. When it came to sex, he wanted what he wanted how he wanted it. And although going along with his forceful and demanding ways did result in the most intense orgasms Calleigh had ever had, until that moment of blissful pleasure, it was utter hell for the state of incredible sexual frustration that wracked her body. Case in point, she was throbbing from head to toe. Even her fingernails protested the denial.

Eric had to grit his teeth to keep from giving her what she so demandingly wanted. He had a weakness for Calleigh. He could deny her nothing, but in the bedroom, he was a bit of a control freak and intensely focused. On her. Six months in her bed hadn't changed him at all. He didn't used to be this way, controlling, demanding, intensely focused on the woman, but since Calleigh… She just flipped this switch inside and his ego went out the way of Kurt Cobain and his id waltzed in, set up shop, and hadn't left since. There was something about her that brought out this passionate response and it hadn't lessened in intensity since they began dating. He wanted her all the time, a walking hard-on itching for a stroke, nuzzle, kiss, or outright gloving. He couldn't get enough, literally.

For the next twenty minutes Calleigh was subjected to some of the most intensely pleasurable sensations she'd ever felt, poised right on the edge of release, but since Eric wasn't ready to give her what she wanted, she was going to have to wait it out, trust he would give her what she needed, at his leisure. Skin slipped and slid against the low table and Calleigh had trouble finding purchase. Eric's body was covered in sweat, as was hers and the table wasn't any better. There weren't any handles or other objects she could grasp to gain leverage.

Moans and grunts, gasps and groans filled the air as both strove to reach climax. Calleigh's movements were limited to small, focused circles that apparently drove Eric crazy because he instantly began to stroke inside faster, harder, slamming his hips against hers over and over and not caring (thank God!) that he was hitting her clit on each upstroke and bumping across the intensely sensitive bundle of nerves on the inside with the head of his cock. Her cries grew in volume as the orgasm started at the base of her spine and spread outward in a wave. Grew until she couldn't hold back and Calleigh came screaming. Eric swiftly moved to swallow her cries and groaned into her mouth as the fluttering of her muscles, a thousand little fingers stroking his cock, brought him over fast and hard.

Long moments were spent coming down from that high and Calleigh became aware of Eric's lips tenderly pressing gentle kisses into her skin, wherever he could reach. "Mmmm, that was…top five. Easy," he murmured, continuing his ministrations, holding her close. Eric had to lean heavily on the table to keep him up. Seems his legs didn't want to work right then. Out-of-this-world sex could do that to you, he mused internally.

Sex in the firing range had certainly been inventive and illicit. Calleigh sighed contently and slanted a coy look at her lover. "No disagreements there. Maybe we could do this again sometime?"

A groan, from neither Eric nor Calleigh, sounded in the range and suddenly the table caved from below them, sending both to the ground amidst a pile of debris and Calleigh's gun and clips. Utter shock had them still for a few seconds. The table had collapsed under their combined weight, not to mention the physical exertion of their lovemaking. Eric got up first and helped Calleigh to her feet. As they began to redress, Calleigh's mind, which rarely rested, began to fire and a question arose.

"Um, Eric, considering I said I was going to lock up…how exactly are we going to explain this?" One thing was for certain: Calleigh would _never_ look at the firing range the same way again.


End file.
